


Torn

by Aaronlisa



Category: Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to keep her safe, he has to protect the rest of them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the first half of Season One, up to episode 1x09.

Jake doesn't want to hurt her.

The realization comes suddenly when Isaac tells him that the plans have changed. He doesn't really care about any of the other members of the circle. Just Cassie.

Jake has no idea when a slip of a girl somehow managed to worm her way underneath his defenses. It shouldn't matter that she was nice to him when he first came back into town, despite what the others told her. It shouldn't matter that even when she doesn't trust him that she still cares about him. None of it should matter. The only thing that should is the simple fact that she's a witch.

Regardless of how pretty, innocent, kind, sweet or naive they are, witches are his enemy. By destroying other witches, he gets to live another day. Once Isaac has decided that he's of no use to him, Jake knows that he'll be dead. Messing up with Cassie and the others in Chance Harbour isn't a good thing because it'll mean that he'll cease to be useful.

Yet the fact that his life is on the line doesn't really matter. All he wants to do is to grab Cassie and run. He's skilled enough that he can keep Isaac off of their tracks. And with Cassie's power, well if Isaac ever did stumble upon them, Jake's pretty certain that Isaac would become a non-issue at that point. Yet he can't just grab Cassie and run because of who she is.

It doesn't matter that she's probably the most powerful witch in Chance Harbour. It doesn't matter that there's dark magic in her. It doesn't matter that her life is at danger because of who and what she is. He knows her well enough to know that she won't just run. At best, she'll want to pack up her Grandma and the rest of the circle before they get out of Chance Harbour, which makes protecting her that much harder.

However Jake thinks that they could probably survive, the circle and Jane, if they went on the run. It's the worse solution, the one that he knows deep down inside, that Cassie will pick. She'll want to stay and fight Isaac. He can already tell that she's not a quitter. If she can put up with Faye, Jake's certain that she'll think she can tough it out with Isaac.

And maybe if Isaac was just a regular witch hunter, they might just be able to survive him. Jake would be able to teach the circle a few things and with Cassie's power, they might just take down the hunter. Yet Isaac isn't a regular witch hunter. He's not like Simone, easily out powered, even without the aid of magic. (Well much magic, he's not stupid enough to know that Cassie somehow helped him during that fight.)

Isaac is scary. And there's something about him that Jake doesn't trust. He's never once seen the hunter get his hands dirty. It's always been the others that have killed the actual witches while Isaac watched. And Jake's not sure but he suspects that there's more to Isaac than what meets the eye. If he'd even sensed a hint of magic, he would have suspected that Isaac was a witch but the only magic has always been his own.

Yet still Isaac isn't just a simple witch hunter. There's something off about the older man, something terrifying and Jake doesn't want to have to turn sides and face that. Yet he doesn't want Cassie dead. The rest of the circle could go drown out in the harbour for all he cares about. Cassie is different and he's not sure how to protect her. He's pretty sure if he came clean to Adam or any of the others, they'd destroy him when they tried to destroy the hunters.

And Cassie? Well he knows that even if he managed to sell her some sob story about how he became a hunter, no one else would believe him. Even if he went to Cassie with the truth, the others wouldn't trust him and a divided circle would stand a worse chance of surviving Isaac.

All he can hope to do is to keep her alive long enough until either the circle's broken and there's no one else left to save or until he finds a way to bring Isaac down.

 

((END))


End file.
